Ryūsei Nakao
Tomoharu Takeo (竹尾 智晴, Takeo Tomoharu, February 5, 1951), known by his stage name Ryūsei Nakao (中尾 隆聖, Nakao Ryūsei), is a Japanese actor, singer, and voice actor from Tōkyō Metropolis, Japan. He is attached to 81 Produce. He has also worked under the name of Tomoharu Minamiya (南谷 智晴, Minamiya Tomoharu). Nakao's voice tends to land him in the roles of characters with high-pitched voices and sadistic personalities. As a voice actor, he is best known for his roles in Soreike! Anpanman (as Baikinman), Dragon Ball Z (as Frieza), Touch (as Yū Nishimura), Niko Niko Pun (as Porori), Do-Re-Mi-Fa Donuts! (as Resshi), Hotch Potch Station (as Echikettojii-san), Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka (as Sniff), Topo Gigio (as Topo Gigio) and Bleach (as Mayuri Kurotsuchi). In the Kaminomi anime, he plays as Kodama. Roles Bold text denotes major roles. Television animation *Animal 1 (as "Tomoharu Takeo") (Tōichirō) *Anmitsu Hime (E.T.) *AWOL -Absent Without Leave- (Pete Kuruten) *Baby Felix (Marty) *Bleach (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) *Bōken Ō Beet (Shaggy) *Buzzer Beater (Han) *Chinpei (Mashirō) *City Hunter 3 (Toru Kazama) *Cowboy Bebop (Rocco Bonnaro) *D.Gray-man (Eshi) *Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z (Kare, advertisement narration) *Devil Lady (Jason Bates) *Digimon Frontier (Lucemon (Falldown Mode and Satan Mode)) *Dragon Ball (Tambourine) *Dragon Ball Z (Frieza) *Dragon Ball GT (Frieza) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Frieza) *Gakkō no Kaidan (Amanojaku) *GeGeGe no Kitarō (fifth series) (Onmoraki) *Ginga Densetsu Weed (Smith) *Gintama (Daruku) *Golgo 13 (Asshu) *Hyakujū Ō GoLion (Takashi Shirogane, Ryō Shirogane) *Igano Kabamaru (Igano Kabamaru) *Kaiketsu Zorori (Akuma,devil) *Jungle Taitei (1989 series) (Totto) *Kagaku Kyūjo Tai TechnoVoyager (Sammy Edkins Junior) *Kaibutsu Ōjo (Shigara) *Kyōgoku Natsuhiko: Kōsetsu Hyaku Monogatari (Mataichi) *Midnight Horror School (Yumyum) *Misute Naide Daisy (Iwan) *Mokke (Izuna) *Mononoke (Genkei) *Monster Farm ~Enban Seki no Himitsu~ (Taichō Rōdorannā) *Montana Jones (Alfred) *Naruto Shippuden (Nekomata) *Mushrambo (Gyaza) *Ō Dorobō Jing (Kir) *Obake no Holly (Toreppā) *One Piece (Whirlwind Erik, father) *Pecola (Saruyama-san) *Rockman.EXE (Snakeman) *Rockman.EXE Beast (ZoanoSnakeman) *Saint Seiya (Kraken Isaac) *Scarecrowman (Crash) *Sōkō Kihei Votoms (Murza Melym) *Shōnen Onmyōji (Chishiki no Gūji) *Soreike! Anpanman (Baikinman) *Sōten Kōro (Narration) *Suite PreCure (Noise) *Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka (Sniff) *Tetsuwan Atom (Sam) *Time Patrol Pon (Louie) *Touch (Isami Nishimura) *Uchū Patrol Hopper (as "Tomoharu Minamiya") (June) *Weiß Kreuz (Farfarello) *'The World God Only Knows (Kodama)' *Yū-Gi-Ō (Trump Bomber) OVA Alien 9 (Borg) Armitage the Third (Rene D'anclaude) Bari Bari Densetsu (Hideyoshi Hijiri) Crying Freeman (Huáng Dé-Yuán) Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (Frieza, Cooler) Ginga Eiyū Densetsu (Louis Mashengo) Golgo 13 "Queen Bee" (Thomas Wolson) Ō Dorobō Jing in Seventh Heaven (Kir) Psychic Force (Brad Kilsten) Rurōni Kenshin -Meiji Kenkaku Romantan- Tsuiokuhen (Iizuka) Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (Icelus) Sōkō Kihei Votoms: The Last Red Shoulder (Murza Melym) Sōkō Kihei Votoms: The Red Shoulder Document: Roots of Ambition (Murza Melym) Theater animation Bari Bari Densetsu (Hideyoshi Hijiri) Meitantei Conan: 14 Banme no Target (Kohei Sawaki) Doraemon: Nobita no Little Star Wars (NCIA soldier) The Doraemons series (El Matadora (third voice)) Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (Cooler, Frieza) Dragon Ball Z: Return of Cooler (Metal Cooler) Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (Frieza) The Five Star Stories (Decors) Gekijōban Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Mōhitotsu no Hyōrinmaru (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) Gekijōban Bleach: Fade to Black Kimi no Nawoyobu (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) Gekijōban Bleach: Memories of Nobody (Mayuri Kurotsuchi) Jigoku Sensei Nūbē: Gozen 0 Toki Nūbē Shizu (Pierro) One Piece Film: Strong World (Dr. Indigo) Saint Seiya (Christ (Ghost Saint of Southern Cross)) Shin Angyō Onshi (Byun) Soreike! Anpanman series (Baikinman) Radio drama Cat's Eye (Toshio Uchiumi) Drama CD Hayō no Tsurugi (first CD) (Anshu) Weiss Kreuz Dramatic Image Album Vier & Fünf: Schwarz Ein & Zwei (Farfarello) Chouai (Yuuta Hagiwara) Psychic Force Sound Story (Brad Kilsten) Kyuuketsuhime Miyu Seiyou Shinma-hen (Cait Sith) Video games Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere (Simon Orestes Cohen) Battle Stadium D.O.N (Freeza) Bōken Jidai Katsugeki: Goemon (Shujaku) The Bouncer (Kou Leifou) Dragon Ball series (Frieza, Cooler, Kuriza, Tambourine) Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (Professor Quirinus Quirrell) Kaze no Densetsu Xanadu (Jiido) Kidō Senshi Gundam: Gihren no Yabō: Zeon Dokuritsusenzō Ki (Thomas Kurutsu) Kidō Senshi Gundam: Senshitachi no Kiseki (Thomas Kurutsu) Kingdom Hearts II (Ling) Musashiden II: Blade Master (Shiraz) Persona 2 (Tatsuya Sudō) Psychic Force (Brad Kilsten) Raijin Ping-Pong (Kaiji) Super Dragon Ball Z (Frieza) Tokusatsu Denshi Sentai Denziman Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger (Agent Abrella) Tensou Sentai Goseiger (Uchuseruzō of Influenza) Kamen Rider Den-O (Jelly Imagin) Kamen Rider Kiva (Ladybird Fangire) Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers (Alien Nackle) Dubbing roles Adventures in Dinosaur City (Philly) The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (Bullwinkle J. Moose) An American Werewolf in London (Jack Goodman) Back to the Future (Goldie Wilson) Bad Boys II (TV Asahi edition) (Captain C. Howard) Bean (David Langley) Conan the Barbarian (DVD edition) (Subotai) Dr. Dolittle (Rodney the Guinea Pig) Flashdance (Richie) Hannibal (DVD edition) (Mason Verger) Howard the Duck (TBS edition) (Howard the Duck) Magnum Force (Fuji TV edition) (Philip Sweet) Men in Black II (Video and DVD edition) (Greeble) Miami Vice (Nugart Neville "Noogie" Lamont) Mission: Impossible (Nicholas Black) Mission to Mars (Luke Graham) Monk (Jack Monk Junior) The Mummy (Nippon TV edition) (Jonathan Carnahan) Police Academy (Sweetchuck) Road to Avonlea (Gus Pike) Sex and the City (Steve Brady) Sophie's Choice (Stingo) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Fuji TV edition) (Raphael) The Towering Inferno (TBS edition) (Roger Simmons) Ultraman: Towards the Future (Mujari) Vega$ (Binzer) Wasabi (Maurice/Momo) Wizardry (Frank) The Young Riders (Buck Cross) Zapped Again! (Wayne) Animation Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Coconuts) A Troll in Central Park (Stanley) Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (Ickis) Anastasia (Bartok) Animaniacs (Yakko Warner) Bartok the Magnificent (Bartok) Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Fife) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Mister Frisky) Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck/Drake Mallard) Dinosaur (Zini) Donkey Kong Country (Cranky Kong) Droopy (DVD editions) (Droopy) Ferngully: The Last Rainforest (Batty Koda) Garfield and Friends (Cartoon Network edition) (Jon Arbuckle) Heathcliff (Heathcliff) House of Mouse (José Carioca) Jackie Chan Adventures (Monkey King) Lady and the Tramp (Tramp) Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Tramp) Mulan (Ling) The Polar Express (Smokey) Rainbow Brite (Lurky) The Road to El Dorado (Miguel) Shazzan (as "Tomoharu Takeo") (Chuck) Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Ziro the Hutt) The Swan Princess (Jean-Bob) The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom (Jean-Bob) The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain (Jean-Bob) Tiny Toon Adventures (Buster Bunny) Tom and Jerry (Droopy) Tom and Jerry Tales (Droopy) Topo Gigio (Topo Gigio) The Three Caballeros (José Carioca) The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (Felix the Cat) Other The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (Electro) Category:Staff Category:Personality